


Waste of the Art

by vimesbootstheory



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimesbootstheory/pseuds/vimesbootstheory
Summary: Selina isn't going to apologize for her ambition. She didn't come looking for love, she didn't come to pick a fight (or did she?).





	Waste of the Art




End file.
